Josephine Dashti
Josephine Dashti (b. 30 October 1997) was a pure-blood witch and the only child of Luther Covington and Najva Dashti. She was raised by her mother while her father worked as a teacher, and later the headmaster, of the Spellman Institute of Traditional Magic. She lived for most of her early years living in Louisianna until she and her mother moved to New York. At age eleven she received invitations to attend both the Spellman Institute and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eventually began attending Ilvermorny from 2008-2015 and was sorted into Thunderbird. There she became fast friends with Pukwudgie Hyacinth Johnson, and later the reluctant Horned Serpent, Evander Horwich. The three eventually became nearly inseparable and would go on to be almost infamous in their school for their consistent involvement in unfortunate incidents. This OC was created by foulestwitch for their fanfiction "Evander Horwich and the Dark Plot". (Link to be added) Biography Family Lineage The Dashti's were an old pure-blood family that was once incredibly wealthy but in recent years had fallen towards the middle class. There were two major branches as of the mid 2000's, one living in their ancestral home of Iran and one living in the United States. The American Dashti's had moved to the states in the late 40's as Grindewald's grip on Europe dwindled. While the Iranian branch retained it's historical patriarchal organization the American branch took on a matriarchal organization during the late 1970's, largely because of the death of the last male heir at the time. It was rumored that the Dashti family once served under a number of Persian Kings and later Shahs in the Safavid Empire, however, none could ever substantiate the claims. On her father's side, Jo could trace her heritage to the Covington's. The Covington's were an African-American family that could trace their roots, at the earliest, to a man named George who adopted the last name of Covington after living with a group of African-American witches who housed him after he escaped slavery. During the 1960's, which gave birth to anti-no-maj-born sentiments that fostered racist ideas and behavior, the bloodline briefly went into hiding at the Spellman Institute like many African-American wizarding families at the time. This lead to their continuing involvement with the Institute for the next few generations, all of them attending until Jo. Early Life (1997-2008) Time at Ilvermorny (2008-2015) First Year (2008-2009) Second Year (2009-2010) Third Year (2010-2011) Fourth Year (2011-2012) Fifth Year (2012-2013) Sixth Year (2013-2014) Seventh Year (2014-2015) Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships Family Friends Professors Etymology * Josephine is a variant of the biblical name Joseph which comes from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add". * Melica comes from the plant melic grass (also called melica or onion grass) it was also the name of Imam Mahdi's (the 12th Imam of Shi'ites) mother. * Dashti is derived from the Persian words dasht, dasht-e or dasht-i which refer to plains (the geological feature). References * The infobox picture is currently of Amandla Stenberg and can be found here. Category:DRAFT Category:Biography